


Попутчики

by ellssa



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: В дороге можно встретить кого угодно





	

**Author's Note:**

> С некоторыми историческими фактами автор немного схитрил, однако во всем, что касается состояния канадского снукера, был предельно честен  
> Действие происходит в начале 1980-х
> 
> 1 — Прозвище канадцев.  
> 2 — Старейшая золотая шахта на Северо-Западных территориях. Закрыта в 2003 году.  
> 3 — Пивной живот (по названию пива Molson).  
> 4 — Пьер Трюдо. Его правительство приняло решение о национализации пассажирских перевозок.

— А вас как зовут?

— Фрэнк. Фрэнк Фэйрмен, — сказал он без запинки. — Кое-кто зовет меня Эф-Эф, но я считаю, это довольно дурацкое прозвище, — и Фрэнк Фэйрмен широко улыбнулся своим соседям по купе.

Молодой высокий священник с роскошной шевелюрой кивнул. Он сидел на самом краю сиденья, вытянув вперед левую ногу и держась за середину толстого костыля, больше походившего на обычную палку, к которой сверху прибили поперечину. Доброжелательно улыбнулась и миссис Макмиллан, крупная женщина с плечами широкими, как у игрока в американский футбол. Фэйрмен был юн, обаятелен и обладал способностью привлекать людей с первого взгляда. Сосед женщины, блондин с нагловатыми глазами, зажатый между ней и священником, понимающе усмехнулся.

— Мисс, а ваше имя? — обратился он к миниатюрной молоденькой девушке, прижимавшей к себе мальчишку лет шести. Девчушка была похожа на картинку из модного журнала: черно-розовые леггинсы, кофточка, обнажавшая гладкое плечо, платок в крупный горох на шее. Правда, в отличие от уверенных в себе, броских моделей, она явно чувствовала себя неуютно в яркой одежде. Мальчишка, напротив, рассматривал всех вокруг круглыми темными глазами и ничуть не смущался незнакомых людей.

— Я Винни Кольяр, а это мой сын Генри.

— Вы тоже едете в Принс-Руперт?

— Нет, — девушка застенчиво улыбнулась. — Мне дальше, в Массет. Там мой… муж.

Едва заметная заминка перед словом «муж» заставила миссис Макмиллан нахмуриться. Из мамаш, подумал Фэйрмен, которые до сих пор считают, что тем, кто пошел на дискотеку вечером, утром прямая дорога или к алтарю, или на панель.

— Похоже, мы все попутчики! — поспешил сказать он, поддаваясь смутному желанию защитить девушку. Купе встретило его заявление дружным молчанием.

Деревянная обшивка этого купе и сиденья, обтянутые кое-где лопнувшей кожей, указывали на то, что находилось оно в поезде старого образца. Одном из тех, которые правительство обещало отправить на свалку еще несколько лет назад. Однако полосатые грохочущие составы продолжали регулярно курсировать между Принс-Джорджем и Принс-Рупертом. Цены на билеты на них только росли, хоть и не с такой скоростью, как процент по ипотеке, и в пассажирах никогда не было недостатка. В нашем купе ютилось семеро. Последним человеком в уже описанной компании был мужчина в хорошем костюме самой обыкновенной внешности.

Начало их знакомству положил блондин. Первое время он молчал, глядя в окно. Потом пейзаж ему наскучил, и он принялся разглядывать спутников. Фэйрмен побился сам с собой об заклад, что это занятие ему надоест еще до Беднести. Однако Беднести остался позади, прошел легкий дождь, за окнами мелькнул еще один городишко, и только тогда блондин обратился к священнику.

— Настоящая канадская погода, не правда ли, святой отец? Всегда готова порадовать путешественников хорошим дождем, — начал он с темы, испокон веков выручавшей общительных людей. — Вы тоже едете в Принс-Руперт?

После этого, посчитав, что приличия соблюдены, он с азартом принялся знакомиться с соседями. Его дружелюбие было несколько развязным, однако странным образом не вызывало отторжения, и только мужчина в хорошем костюме заявил, что не видит причин сообщать посторонним личную информацию.

— А вы сами, сэр, — обратилась к блондину мисс Винни, стараясь сгладить чужую резкость, — как зовут вас?

— Алексис Потьйомкин, — блондин встал и слегка поклонился. — Ударение на последний слог. Я — путешественник.

Род своих занятий он озвучил с тем торжественным видом, который немедленно придает значимости любому, даже самому простому слову. Скажите с таким видом «лес», и собеседник немедленно представит себе непролазные чащи, в которых вершится великое зло. Скажите «чай» — и станет понятно, что от содержимого простой чашечки с голубым узором зависит судьба государства. Багаж Алексиса Потьйомкина, тем не менее, для путешественника был весьма скуден: лишь небольшой чемодан, который он бережно устроил наверху.

— У вас очень необычное имя, — снова сказала девушка.

— Я потомок русских эмигрантов. Много лет назад мои предки вынуждены были бежать со своей прекрасной родины и теперь почти не вспоминают ее, хотя родовое шато в Уральских горах до сих пор бередит душу моей благородной бабушки.

Легкость, с какой было упомянуто шато и непонятные горы, произвела впечатление. Мужчина в хорошем костюме посмотрел на Потьйомкина с подозрительностью, к которому примешивалась изрядная доля любопытства.

— Так вы русский аристократ?

— Потомок русского аристократа, — поправил тот его. — Но, право слово, не обращайте внимания. Я канук(1), а не какой-нибудь янки, чтобы хвастать своим происхождением, заливая одновременно про равные права.

Шутка пришлась мужчине по душе. Вероятно, он был из тех, кто считал Америку канадскими шортами, а не Канаду — американской шляпой. Пытаясь скрыть улыбку, Фэйрмен полез в карман за газетной вырезкой. Там, между предложением продать чистокровных турецких индюшат и некрологом о кончине некоего Питера Зауфа, редактор втиснул коротенькое объявление. Фэйрмен еще раз внимательно его перечитал. «Бильярдный зал Принс-Руперта приглашает всех желающих на турнир по снукеру».

— Ты туда собрался? — потомок русского аристократа оказался на удивление глазастым.

Фэйрмен погладил смявшийся лист.

— Я неплохо гоняю шары. Хочу попробовать.

— Вы этим на жизнь зарабатываете? — строго спросила его миссис Макмиллан.

— Ну что вы, мэм! Это просто развлечение. У нас в Кон-Майн(2) не сильно чем можно заняться, когда вахта заканчивается. Вот я и решил поехать.

— Так ты из Кон-Майн? — оживился Потьйомкин. — Там уголь добывают?

— Золото. Самая старая золотая шахта на Северо-Западе, сэр! Это рядом с Йеллоунайфом.

— Про Йеллоунайф я слышал. Он раза в два больше Принс-Руперта. Зачем ты тогда едешь в такую глушь?

— Там снега нет, — честно ответил Фэйрмен, которого передернуло от воспоминаний об октябрьских сугробах. — Терпеть его не могу.

Потьйомкин рассмеялся.

— Тогда тебе надо менять не город, а страну. В Канаде два времени года…

— Знаю, знаю… Зима и июль, — Фэйрмен пожал плечами. — В Йеллоунайфе не очень жалуют снукер.

— Если надеешься, что в Принс-Руперте будет по-другому, то зря… Когда я бывал в Лондоне… не в том Лондоне, что к югу от Торонто, а в том, что находится в старушке Европе, — Потьйомкин подмигнул мисс Винни, — видел я настоящий снукер. Пятнадцать красных шаров и долгие партии по нескольку часов.

Мисс Винни растерянно улыбнулась, как любой человек, который, переставая понимать, о чем ему рассказывает собеседник, не желает показаться невежливым.

— В канадском снукере только шесть красных шаров, — объяснил ей Фэйрмен. — Поэтому матчи заканчиваются куда быстрее.

Про ставки, которые неизменно сопровождали такие игры, он решил не упоминать.

— Об этом я и говорю, — перехватил инициативу Потьйомкин. — В тот вечер я погнался за одним бандитом, посмевшим выхватить сумочку у пожилой леди. Он по улице — я за ним. Он в подворотню — я за ним. Он через забор — я снова за ним. Я уже почти поймал его в одном вонючем тупике, когда этот негодяй шмыгнул в какую-то дверь. Я, естественно, следом. И понимаю — все! Упустил я мерзавца! В помещении темно, накурено так, что глаза слезятся. Ничего толком не разглядеть, и людей до черта. Оказалось, что все они собрались посмотреть снукерный матч между двумя местными знаменитостями. Конечно, я не мог такого пропустить. И знаете, чем половину времени занимались игроки? Вместо того чтобы забивать шары, они пытались их раскатать так, чтобы не забил соперник! У нас матч может закончиться быстрей, чем я выпью бутылку пива, там — я дважды свалюсь под стол, прежде чем рефери назовет победителя.

— Значит, канадцы не играют в настоящий снукер? — если мисс Винни чего-то и не поняла, она сумела это скрыть.

— Я слышал о четверых.

— Я слышал об одном.

— Торбурн, Вербенюк, Стивенс и Вич, — перечислил Фэйрмен, успевший ответить чуть раньше священника. Он почувствовал на себе острый взгляд Потьйомкина. — Тем, кто играет, лучше знать про них.

— Почему? – снова спросила мисс Винни.

— В канадский снукер играют простые ребята, — Потьомкин перевел взгляд на девушку. — Их умений хватает, чтобы забить три-четыре шара подряд, и терпения примерно на столько же.

Где бы этот аристократ ни путешествовал, в барах и бильярдных залах он был частным гостем. Фэйрмен посмотрел на его руки.

— Профи, наоборот, часто набирают по полсотни очков за раз и способны затянуть игру хоть на час, если им такое придет в голову. Угадайте, у кого больше шансов на победу?

— Вас послушать, — подала голос миссис Макмиллан, — так они в деньгах купаются.

Ее слова сочились ядом. Чувствовалось, что с жизнью профессиональных игроков она знакома неплохо.

— Что вы, мэм! С ними никто не хочет иметь дело. Вот им и приходится то фору соперникам в восемьдесят очков давать, то прицельный глаз завязывать. Или даже ручку от метлы вместо кия в руки брать…

— Небылицы! — мужчина в хорошем костюме решительно покачал головой. — Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Вы часто бываете в бильярдных? — Потьйомкин пристально на него посмотрел.

Как куница на выводок курей, подумал Фэйрмен. И что этому русскому за интерес? Таких, как этот ворчливый зануда, в любом городе двенадцать на дюжину: жидкие волосы, оплывшая рожа да оттопыренная мольсонская мышца(3).

— Я не посещаю подобных мест! Но любому разумному человеку ясно, что такого не бывает!

— Есть и другие уловки, — священник, чувствуя возможную ссору, поспешил вернуть разговор к снукеристам. Потьйомкин живо обернулся.

— Вы правы, преподобный. Если нельзя подойти к столу под собственным именем, всегда можно взять чужое. Хотя Биллу Вербенюку, например, такой способ не поможет… Билл Вербенюк громаден, как горы, и обширен, как земной шар, да и пристрастие к пиву всегда выдаст его с головой… Зато остальные, по слухам, актерствуют от души. Особенно Клифф Торбурн, он, говорят, кем только не перебывал — и слесарем, и ковбоем, и женщиной. И святым отцом тоже… святой отец.

— Мне рассказывали об этом прихожане, — подтвердил священник. — Вот откуда я знаю его имя.

Миссис Макмиллан шумно набрала воздуха грудь. В течение всей речи Потьйомкина она презрительно фыркала, но, в конце концов, бушевавшее в ней негодование вскипело и нашло выход.

— И вы так спокойно об этом говорите?!

— Конечно, — подтвердил священник с кротостью. — Господь дал людям голову, чтобы они ей пользовались. Отрадно видеть, что даже заблудшее чадо умеет это делать.

— Э-э, отче, — немедленно отозвался Потьйомкин, — возможно, в тех райских кущах, где вы обитаете, об этом неизвестно, но именно заблудшие чада умеют пользоваться головой лучше остальных. Добродетельным чадам вместо головы служат правила.

— Вы разочарованы в...

Опасаясь услышать приходскую проповедь, Фэйрмен вышел из купе. В длинном коридоре вагона не было ни души, и он, покачиваясь, пошел искать бар. Когда-то в этом поезде точно был бар. До жути хотелось промочить горло после всех этих разговоров.

Вагон с баром остался в составе. И то сказать, высоколобые умники считать умеют. Пиво, выхлебанное в дороге, приносит в казну не меньше денег, чем билеты. Остались те же стоячие столики — по одному у каждого окна, та же барменша — ну, или похожая сонным выражением лица на предыдущую, как родная сестра, и пиво было все таким же теплым и отвратительным на вкус. После него жизнь казалась вдвое паршивее. Неудивительно, что часть пассажиров — шахтеры, с которыми Фэйрмен садился в Принс-Джордже, — уже вовсю крыли политиков и цены в стране.

Он почти не удивился, когда за его столиком, словно черт из табакерки, возник Потьйомкин. Путешественник тряхнул зажатым в руке «Мольсоном» и со стуком поставил его перед Фэйрменом. По банке лениво катились вниз капельки влаги.

— Угощаю!

Вблизи стало понятно, что воротничок рубашки у потомка русских эмигрантов чист, сам он выбрит и пользуется туалетной водой. Ну и пижон!

Потьйомкин закурил. Совершено щегольским жестом.

— Какие у тебя шансы на турнире?

— Попытаюсь за что-то зацепиться, — пожал плечами Фэйрмен. — Я, конечно, не великий игрок, но если удача мне улыбнется, меня никому не остановить. Я ведь местный кубок едва не выиграл! — не смог не похвастаться он. — Если бы зеленый прошел немного правее, рябой Билли хрен бы увел ту партию! А ведь на меня вся моя смена ставила! Мы забились, что если выиграю, то подарю крошке Мо новое колечко.

— И теперь ты отправился за колечком в Принс-Руперт.

— Думаешь, не смогу?

— Как считаешь, профи будут? — Потьйомкин понизил голос, проигнорировав вопрос.

— А тебе зачем?

— Ну как… Если найти профи и поставить на него, то можно получить не только на новое колечко, смекаешь?

— Хочешь поставить на победителя?

— Смышленый парень, — хлопнул его по плечу Потьйомкин. — Так что думаешь? Я в этом деле человек новый, кроме тебя мне положится не на кого.

Кроме чистой рубашки и деловой хватки у Потьйомкина были очень внимательные глаза, какие встречаются у полицейских или хастлеров. Фэйрмен навидался и тех, и других. От первых приходилось частенько драпать после драк, а вторые всегда, как по щелчку, появлялись сами, стоило взять в руки карты или кий.

— Заливай больше, — выложил свои сомнения Фэйрмен. — Видел я таких, как ты. Послушать, так на руках ни одной стоящей карты, зато в рукаве всегда пара козырей.

Потьйомкин картинно поддернул рукава, демонстрируя запястья.

— Я просто хочу немного заработать. И этот способ куда надежней твоего.

— А не обманешь?

— Слово даю, — и Потьйомкин протянул руку. Руки у него были мягкие, без мозолей.

— Профи точно будут. Это правда: ни один из них не сунется сюда в своем настоящем виде и не станет кричать на каждом перекрестке: «Вот он я, великий Клифф Торбурн, даю полсотни очков форы, выходи, кто смелый, на матч». Выпрут сразу. И хорошо если выпрут, а не побьют, — принялся делиться знаниями Фэйрмен. Каждое предложение он запивал светлым халявным пивом, и никогда еще оно не казалось ему таким вкусным. — И думаю, что едут они на этом поезде.

— Почему?

— Турнир начинается завтра.

— Тогда почему бы им и не приехать завтра?

— Следующий поезд через неделю.

Потьйомкин ничего не сказал, но выглядел таким удивленным, что Фэйрмен не мог не добавить с легким превосходством:

— Ты расписания не знаешь? «Принс-Джордж — Принс-Руперт, только по пятницам, и радуйтесь, что вообще ходит» — процитировал он мегеру в вокзальной кассе, которая была бы очаровательной женщиной, если бы не была активисткой Либеральной партии. Она держала у себя на столе портрет Трюдо(4) и считала любого недовольного пассажира его — а значит и своим — врагом.

— Я не интересуюсь расписанием, — задумчиво сказал Потьйомкин. — Значит, в поезде… Тут всего три вагона… Так… Поступим следующим образом…

И не добавив больше ни слова, он направился к шахтерам. Уже через несколько минут их компания разразилась громким смехом.

Фэйрмен неторопливо допивал все еще холодное пиво. Хохот за его спиной стих, и снова стали слышны обрывки разговора.

— А зачем вы тогда так рано едете? — спрашивал Потьйомкин.

— Так следующий поезд только через неделю. Лучше два дня в Руперте перекуковать, чем тащиться на автобусе в это время года.

— Верно… Мы шахтеры, а не подводники!

Вот жук недоверчивый! Его слова перепроверяет.

 

В купе священник рассказывал сыну мисс Винни сказку про мальчика Бобби, который отправился в путешествие по большому городу на волшебном автобусе. К возвращению Фэйрмена Бобби как раз прикинулся беглецом из приюта на одной из остановок и пытался разжалобить владелицу булочной.

— Этот ваш малец редкий прохвост, — заявил вдруг мужчина в хорошем костюме, когда вместе с хлебом булочница дала Бобби кулек пончиков.

Миссис Макмиллан его поддержала.

— Из мальчишки не вырастет ничего хорошего. Скоро он примется воровать, а потом попадет в тюрьму.

— Это сказка, мэм, — напомнил ей священник.

— Дамы и господа! — дверь купе с шумом отворилась. — Нам предстоит увлекательнейшее приключение! — Потьйомкин перешагнул через ноги пассажиров и плюхнулся на свое место, придавив край юбки миссис Макмиллан. — Мы будем искать в поезде профессиональных снукеристов!

Сердце Фэйрмена рухнуло вниз.

— Почему это мы должны кого-то искать? — сварливо спросил мужчина у окна. С тех пор, как он сел в поезд в Принс-Джордже, он ни разу не выпустил из рук высокий цилиндрический футляр.

— Потому что мы — порядочные люди!

— Но…

— Не спорьте, — Потьйомкин не собирался дожидаться ответа, — я знаю, что прав! У меня настоящий нюх на порядочных людей! Мы не можем допустить, чтобы на турнир простых ребят заявился какой-нибудь профи и беззастенчиво их обобрал! Моя честь не позволит мне пройти мимо такой несправедливости! Мой… Наш долг защитить и покарать… «Око за око!» — так говорится в Библии.

Священник кашлянул.

— Это совсем не о том, сын мой.

— Правда? А подходит… Хорошо, обойдемся без ока… В общем, нам надо найти профессиональных снукеристов.

— И где же вы хотите их искать? — раздраженно спросила миссис Макмиллан. Она, наконец, выдернула юбку из-под Потьйомкина и теперь прожигала его ненавидящим взглядом.

— Турнир начинается уже завтра, леди и джентльмены! Ни на машине, ни на автобусе они не поедут. Следующий поезд отправляется в эти края только через неделю. Значит они — в этом поезде, среди нас.

— А я бы поехала на машине.

— Не самое разумное решение в сезон дождей, мэм. В то болото, которое лишь по недоразумению называется дорогой, добровольно не полезет ни один человек, чей заработок зависит от чувствительности рук.

Потьйомкин вытянул руки перед собой. Красивые руки, не знавшие тяжелой работы, черт их поймет, этих наследников русских аристократов, может, им действительно положено такие иметь, потому что толпа слуг и нос вытрет, и ложку ко рту поднесет, но у самых лучших хастлеров, по опыту Фэйрмена, были точно такие же.

— Итак, у нас в поезде профессиональные снукеристы! — Потьйомкин уперся кулаками в бедра, заставляя священника и миссис Макмиллан отклониться в стороны, чтобы не наткнуться на выставленные локти. — Они наверняка замаскировались, но ни кий, ни высокого роста им не спрятать. Всему остальному: одежде, простите, дамы, бюсту, волосам и даже, простите, святой отец, усам верить нельзя.

Несмотря на смехотворность заявления в голосе Потьйомкина звучало столько убежденности, что люди в купе поневоле оглядели друг друга. Вне подозрений были, пожалуй, только мисс Винни и Генри. Фэйрмен вез кий, мужчина у окна футляр, священник держался за костыль. Все они были высокого роста.

— Ну уж меня-то точно вы не можете подозревать, — с возмущением заявила миссис Макмиллан под пристальными взглядами соседей.

— Не скажите! — ответил Потьйомкин. Было непонятно, то ли он действительно так думает, то ли просто развлекается. Он чуть отклонился назад, что-то мысленно прикидывая. Благодаря развороту плеч и дородной стати миссис Макмиллан выглядела внушительней любого из мужчин. — Клифф Торбурн, говорят, весьма успешно переодевался женщиной. Правда, здесь я бы, скорее заподозрил Билла Вербенюка….

— Хам! — сыграла на опережение миссис Макмиллан, пока развязный потомок русской аристократии не успел заподозрить что-нибудь еще более оскорбительное. После чего так быстро вышла из купе, что Фэйрмен едва успел убрать с ее пути ноги.

 

— Все-таки она женщина, — мужчина у окна скривился. — Характер, как у моей тещи.

— Профессиональным снукеристом может оказаться каждый! — отрезал Потьйомкин. — Вот вы, например.

— Я? — не ожидавший такого поворота мужчина даже подпрыгнул на месте. — Да вы с ума сошли!

— Почему бы и нет? Вы не представились, не сказали, куда едете, не желаете с нами общаться. Не выпускаете из рук футляр, в который влезет с полдюжины киев.

— Это тубус! И я не имею с этими людьми ничего общего!

— Чем докажете?

— Это утверждение не нуждается в доказательствах. Это и так всем ясно!

— А я вам не верю!

Мужчина захлопал короткими ресницами. Крыть было нечем.

— Цель вашего визита в Принс-Руперт! — вдруг рявкнул Потьйомкин и потянулся к тубусу. Мужчина схватил тубус и прижал к груди, как мать — свое дитя.

— Что вы себе позволяете?! Я уважаемый человек! Ученый!

— Да ладно вам, что ученый может делать в городе с населением в шесть тысяч человек?

— Я еду на конференцию. Спросите вот у него! — и мужчина ткнул рукой в священника. Лицо того стало удивленным.

— Простите, но…

— На католическую конференцию по геоцентризму! А это — мой доклад! — мужчина потряс тубусом. — Не смейте тянуть к нему руки. Я работал над ним всю жизнь!

— На конференцию по чем? — осторожно переспросил Потьйомкин, который даже растерял часть своего напора. Фэйрмен был совершенно согласен с постановкой вопроса: последнее слово он бы тоже не рискнул повторить без подготовки.

— По геоцентризму! Учению о том, что именно земля находится в центре Вселенной. Я глава канадского филиала Общества плоской земли, президентом которого уже больше десяти лет является уважаемый Чарльз К. Джонсон. На этой конференции я лицом к лицу встречусь с Рафаэлем Аллерой и докажу этой жалкой пародии на настоящего ученого, что земля не только неподвижна, но и имеет форму плоскости, а не шара! — речь мужчины встретила гробовая тишина, и его рот изогнулся в торжествующей усмешке, словно ничего иного он не ожидал. — Но вы этого не поймете, даже если попытаетесь! — гордо закончил он и опустился на свое место, не выпуская, тем не менее, тубус из крепких объятий.

— Мы не будем, — заверил его Потьйомкин и наклонился к священнику. — Скажите, святой отец, — начал он громким шепотом, — разве ваше начальство уже не признало, что тот чудак на «Г» был прав?

Тот кивнул и устремил кроткий взгляд на президента канадского филиала.

— Прошу прощения, но я не имею отношения к этой конференции.

— Как так! — тот нахмурился. — Но вы же священник!

— Боюсь, я придерживаюсь традиционной точки зрения на этот вопрос.

— Тогда зачем вы вообще едете в Принс-Руперт?

В который раз уже в купе воцарилась тишина.

— А вот это интересный вопрос, преподобный, — Потьйомкин прищурился. — Вы сами говорили, Клифф Торбурн известен тем, что когда-то переодевался священником...

— Я так и знал, что вы подделка! — с негодованием перебил его президент канадского филиала. — Настоящий священник…

— Кстати, никогда не видел настоящего священника с усами… А кий вы здесь прячете? — Потьйомкин попытался схватить костыль, как раньше — тубус, но и тут потерпел неудачу. Фэйрмен, которому происходящее уже изрядно надоело, схватил его за ворот куртки и вытащил в коридор.

— Ты что делаешь, урод? — Фэйрмен прижал путешественника к стене и надавил локтем на горло.

— Так он же подходит! — Потьйомкин не стушевался, что говорило о большом опыте знакомств с подобными ситуациями. — Высокий рост, кий в костыле… Уй!... Да я свой месячный доход поставлю на то, что он там… — продолжал гнуть свою линию Потьйомкин, когда Фэйрмен чуток ослабил хватку. — Где еще ему прятать? Все приметы сходятся!

То ли по случайности, то ли специально — шум все-таки вышел знатный — из первого купе выглянуло двое мужчин сурового вида. Однако, увидав, что в вагоне намечается лишь драка, бывшая, по мнению многих в этих местах, самым быстрым и правильным способом разрешения любого спора, они снова скрылись в своем купе.

— А знаешь, какая еще есть примета профессионального снукериста? — Фэйрмен снова надавил на горло Потьйомкина. — Больная спина! И если я сейчас позаимствую у преподобного костыль и протяну им тебя поперек позвоночника, ты тоже станешь очень похож на профессионального снукериста.

— А кий? — Потьйомкин немного притих. — Где я, по-твоему, прячу кий? У меня кроме чемоданчика с собой ничего нет.

— Может, он у тебя разборной.

— Первый раз о таких слышу.

Некоторое время Потьйомкин молчал. Потом улыбнулся.

— Ладно, ладно. Давай признаем, что я немного погорячился. Но тебе своих денег не жаль? Ведь мог бы заработать куда больше, чем призовые.

— После того, как ты всем растрепал про поиски профи в поезде?

— Да брось! Ты посмотри на наших соседей. Никто из них и на милю к клубу не подойдет. А вместе и думается веселей… Может, отпустишь?

Фэйрмен кивнул и втолкнул Потьйомкина обратно в купе. Там уже ничего не напоминало о кипевших еще недавно страстях. Священник качал на здоровой ноге Генри. Тот, держа в руках невидимые поводья, цокал языком, то останавливая воображаемую лошадку, то пуская ее в галоп. Президент канадского филиала какого-то там общества баюкал в руках тубус. Мисс Винни жалась в угол. Потьйомкин, которого, кажется, не могло пронять абсолютно ничего, занял место так и не вернувшейся миссис Макмиллан и уставился в окно. Вдалеке уже виднелась заснеженная верхушка Маунт-Хейз. Снова пошел дождь. До Принс-Руперта оставалось совсем недалеко.

 

 

Первым на платформу вышел президент и быстрым шагом направился к пареньку, который держал в руках лист бумаги с нарисованным на нем земным шаром. Следом за ним спустилась миссис Макмиллан, выплывшая перед самой остановкой из последнего купе. Фэйрмен помогал священнику, Потьйомкин, оправдывая кровь благородных предков, — мисс Винни и ее сыну. Она попрощалась с мужчинами тепло, как прощаются те, кого спутники по дороге не успели достать до печенок, и кто знает, что больше никогда не встретится с ними вновь. Мальчишка же, отбежав шагов на десять, обернулся и помахал священнику. Тот махнул рукой в ответ, и в тот же момент Потьйомкин выхватил у него из-под мышки костыль.

Преподобный покачнулся, оперся на больную ногу… и устоял.

— Ага! — с торжествующим криком Потьйомкин потянул за верхнюю поперечину костыля, и она поднялась, как крышка.

Фэйрмен немедленно опрокинул чемоданчик русского на асфальт и кинулся его открывать.

Внутри оказался разборной кий.

— А говорил, первый раз слышит!

Потьйомкин тут же прихлопнул крышку ногой.

— Костыль преподобному отдай, — ласково приказал Фэйрмен, глядя снизу вверх на уже якобы русского. — А то по спине все-таки огрею.

Тот задумался, колеблясь. Между ними встал преподобный.

— Ладно, господа, думаю, нам всем пора познакомиться снова. Клифф Торбурн.

— Керк Стивенс, — неохотно буркнул Фэйрмен и поднялся. — Ты, Клифф, хотя бы в кого другого переоделся ради разнообразия.

— Ты тоже не верх оригинальности — снукерист притворился снукеристом… — парировал тот. Из облика лжесвященника ушла вся кротость, которой он так поражал в поезде. — У нашего нового знакомого фантазия побогаче. Так как тебя зовут, путешественник?

— Джеймс. Джеймс Аллен Вич, к вашим услугам. Но Джим будет достаточно.

— А как же шале в Уральских горах и бабушка-аристократка?

— Шато, а не шале, — блондинистый наглец не смутился. — Единственное, что было от аристократов в моей бабке, это сервиз, который дедуля купил у какого-то старьевщика за гроши. Но бьюсь об заклад, вы мне все равно поверили!

Он протянул руку, Клифф ее пожал.

— Аристократов с такими повадками не бывает, — пробормотал Стивенс, тоже отвечая рукопожатием.

По улице проехала машина. В ее окне торчал громкоговоритель, из которого на всю улицу неслось: турнир, турнир, любой желающий может прийти на турнир…

— Хм, — сказал уже не Джим Вич, а потомок русских аристократов Алексис Потьйомкин, владелец не то шато, не то шале в Уральских горах.

— Пойдем, — согласился уже не Керк Стивенс, а Фрэнк Фэйрмен, простой работяга, приехавший выиграть деньжат на колечко для крошки Мо.

И священник, а вовсе никак не Клифф Торбурн, повел их вперед.


End file.
